Broken Like A Guitar String
by CatLeone
Summary: KukaixOC This is a One-Shot.


Kukai SoumaBroken Like A Guitar String (One-Shot)

Kukai SoumaBroken Like A Guitar String (One-Shot)

The sun was shining brightly. The sky was blue and you could see a white fluffy cloud here and there. A young girl with red hair and maroon eyes, was sitting on a park bench. A guitar was on her lap. People couldn't see, but three guardian chara's were beside he playing.

'_Oi, Yuu-chan!'_ The girl turned her head and looked at the person who called her.

'_What is it, Souma-kun?'_ She put and emphasis on -kun and smiled, as she turned her head back, to look at her notes.

The boy plopped down beside her.

'_We were looking all over for you.'_ He said grinning.

'_And why is that?'_ The red headed girl asked sarcastically.

"**Like anyone cares about me…"** She thought.

'_We're having a meeting in the Royal Garden.'_ The boy answered grinning.

Mayumi carefully put her guitar in its case and zipped it up. She stood up and stretched.

'_Nee, Kukai-kun. Why are we having a meeting on Saturday?'_ Mayumi asked as she turned her head to look at the boy beside her.

Kukai shrugged his shoulders, as Mayumi put her guitar on her back.

'_Then let's go.'_ She smiled at the boy beside her. As she started walking towards the Royal Garden.

Kukai caught up to Mayumi.

'_Yuu-chan? Why are you so down?'_ He asked.

The girl looked at the boy and sweatdropped.

'_I can't figure out how to play a song.'_ She said gaining another sweatdrop.

'_Eh…'_ Kukai grabbed her in a headlock. _'You'll figure it out, you're the best musician I know.'_ He grinned.

Mayumi blushed a little at how close they were.

'_Arigatou, Kukai-kun.'_ She said softly.

Kukai grinned at Mayumi and grabbed her hand.

'_C'mon Yuu-chan! We've got to hurry, the others are waiting.'_

hr

Mayumi and Kukai entered the Royal Garden. It was very quiet, so Mayumi looked around suspiciously.

'_I wonder where are the others?'_ Kukai thought outloud.

As they neared the table, Mayumi saw a note on it and grabbed it.

'_Hey Guys. Sorry we aren't there, but we had to leave to get some sweets, because Nadeshiko couldn't bring any. Sweatdrop We'll be there as soon as we buy some. Please wait for us. Tadase, Amu and Yaya.'_ Mayumi read the note outloud.

'_Eh, I guess we're stuck together, Yuu-chan.'_ Kukai grinned, as Mayumi smiled at the energetic boy.

'_Well then. I'll practice a little, while the others aren't here.'_ Mayumi said, as she sat down and took out her guitar and notes.

Her fingers lightly grazed the guitar strings, as she started singing very softly.

'If you be my star  
I'll be your sky  
You can hide underneath me and come out at night  
When I turn jet black and you show off your light  
I live to let you shine  
I live to let you shine

But you can skyrocket away from me  
And never come back if you find another galaxy  
Far from here with more room to fly  
Just leave me your stardust to remember you by'

Mayumi sang very softly as her fingers grazed the guitar strings delicately.

Kukai looked at her with admiration. It didn't matter to him, if Mayumi was her friend or not, he liked her, he wanted to be with her.

'If you be my boat  
I'll be your sea  
A depth of pure blue just to pro-curi-osity  
Ebbing and flowing and pushed by a breeze  
I live to make you free  
I live to make you free

But you can set sail to the west if you want to  
And past the horizon till I can't even see you  
Far from here where the beaches are wide  
Just leave me your wake to remember you by'

Mayumi's delicate voice rang through the garden, as she sang softly. It seemed as if it was a lullaby.

Kukai wanted to hear it everyday, but he knew. They would be separated when the school year would end.

'If you be my star  
I'll be your sky  
You can hide underneath me and come out at night  
When I turn jet black and you show off your light  
I live to let you shine  
I live to let you shine

But you can skyrocket away from me  
And never come back if you find another galaxy  
Far from here with more room to fly  
Just leave me your stardust to remember you by  
Stardust to remember you by'

Many thoughts passed through his mind as he looked at the red headed girl. He wanted her to feel the same way, as he felt about her. He wanted right then to admit his feelings to her, but would it be worth it? Would it be worth it, to destroy their friendship as best friends?

Kukai snapped out of his thoughts as Mayumi stopped playing.

'_Nee, Kukai-kun?'_ She asked quietly, looking at the boy.

The boy grinned.

Mayumi sighed softly.

'_Do you… Do you like someone?'_ She asked as pink tainted her cheeks.

The boy looked in thought.

'_Hai.'_ He answered as he smiled.

"**I like you, Yuu-chan."**

"**I could probably guess who she is… Yamabuki Saaya or Yaya."** Mayumi thought sadly, but put on a fake smile, not to show Kukai she was sad or jealous of the girl.

'_Konbanwa, Mayu-chi, Kukai-kun!'_ A cheerful voice greeted them.

Mayumi turned her head to look at Yaya, Tadase and Amu.

'_Konbanwa.'_ She quietly greeted, as Kukai and Tadase went to talk about something.

'_Nee, Mayu-chi! Can you play something?'_ Yaya asked appearing beside Mayumi, her hands clapping and her eyes shining.

Mayumi smiled.

Well I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday.  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again.

What's wrong, whats wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
That's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go, to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.'

Mayumi felt like crying. This song brought tears into her eyes when she played it. It showed her. The pain she felt. Her sadness.

Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you've left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
That's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go, to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.'

It seemed as if she's gonna burst into tears any second, but she held them in. She didn't want any of her friends to see her crying.

Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's falling from grace.  
She's all over the place!  
Yeah!! (yeah)'

She remembered what her mother told her. She was gonna go back to USA. But… She didn't want to go. She didn't want to leave her friends. Her new life. Him!

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
That's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go, to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

She's lost inside, lost inside.oh oh  
She's lost inside, lost inside.oh oh  
Ohhh...'

At the last note, Mayumi's voice cracked. She felt a tear slid down her cheek, followed by another and another.

She quickly placed her guitar and stood up and started walking out of the Royal Garden.

'_Mayu-chi? Daijobou?'_ She heard Yaya ask.

'_Mayu-chan?'_ This time it was Amu.

Mayumi didn't answer. She broke into a run.

Like fate had to do with anything, just before she grabbed the door handle to open the door and run out, Kukai and Tadase entered. Both of them stopped and looked at her.

Mayumi's eyes widened. She didn't want to cry infront of him! So she walked passed them, without a word and started running as fast as she could. Where noone would find her. Noone would search for her. The rooftop of the school.

'_Yuu-chan!'_ She heard Kukai shout.

"**Just let me be!"** She screamed in her head.

She knew he would follow, but he wouldn't catch her. She was the best runner in her class. Noone could compete with her. She always beat anyone who challenged her.

As she burst through the door to the roof and fell down, not able to control her tears. The rolled down her red cheeks, as her mind was racing with thoughts. She hated herself, her life, everything about her.

Her little chara, her best companion, floated beside her, and looked at Mayumi with sadness in her eyes. She wanted her to stop crying. She wanted to see her smile and laugh, but…

'_Myu-jikku?'_ Mayumi asked through her sobs.

The little chara looked at the red headed girl with hope in her eyes.

'_Why haven't you left me already? I'm hopeless. Why are you here with me?'_ She asked.

The little chara turned her head to look at the setting sun.

'_I can't leave you, because you're my best friend. You make me feel loved, even when it looks as if I'm hated by others. You make me understand, how much you are important to me, and I'm to you. And besides, I wouldn't leave you for anything in the world. We are here to help you pull through sadness and pain. That's why I'm here with you till the end.' _The little chara said as she turned her head and looked at Mayumi, as a very tiny smile played on her lips.

The red headed girl looked at the chara surprised by her words.

Myu-jikku changed her look on the problems she had now. She stopped crying, because she remembered how it was important for her not to spill tears. She promised her dad, not to cry and here she broke the promise for a foolish thing.

Mayumi shifted her gaze to the sky above her. The setting sun painted it with many colors.

"**Sugoi!"** Mayumi thought as she looked at the sky, her tears gone.

'_**Don't cry, I'll always be with you, Mayumi.'**_ It seemed as if she heard her dad saying that sentence.

She smiled and stood up.

'_I won't!'_ She silently reassured as a small smile passed her lips.

'_Yuu-chan!'_ She recognized the voice, as her smile disappeared. A sour expression replaced her blank expression.

'_He hates me now…'_ She whispered.

'_Yuu-chan, I finally found you!'_ The same voice exclaimed behind her.

Mayumi's eyes widened just a little, as she turned her head to look at the boy behind her.

Kukai was bend over, his hands placed on his knees. It looked as if he ran a marathon.

'_You ran through all the campus just to find me? Doushite?'_ She asked as she turned her face to look at the almost disappearing sun.

'_You're my friend, Yuu-chan._' Kukai exclaimed.

"**And something more, at the same time."**

Kukai finally regained his breath, as he looked at Mayumi's back.

'_Why did you ran off?'_ He asked, when he reached the girl.

The red head sighed, as she answered simply.

'_Pain.'_

It seemed as if time stopped and it felt like a ton of bricks hit him in the face.

'_I'm gonna have to move out of here back to America, when this school year finishes.'_ She whispered.

'_But I don't want to…'_ She whispered as she shut her eyes.

'_I want to stay here. Where I found a peaceful life. Great friends and you…'_ She said, a little louder this time.

'_I don't want to leave you, Kukai-kun.'_ She whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Kukai looked at Mayumi. Her face. Her eyes. Her lips. Her musical skills. Her soccer skills. Her dancing. If she would leave, he wouldn't see any of that. It broke his heart just thinking about it.

Not thinking, he did what he thought was best. He embraced Mayumi.

'_We have to try… There has to be a way, for you to stay here…'_ He whispered.

The sound of a closing door reached their ears, as both, Mayumi and Kukai looked at the people who were there. It was Tadase, Amu and Yaya.

'_But there is, Mayu-chi!'_ Yaya grinned.

Mayumi looked at the childish girl, with interest.

'_We talked with your mother, Mayumi-san. She changed her mind and in other words, you'll be staying.'_ Tadase said smiling his famous smiles.

Mayumi's eyes widened as she felt complete happiness wash over her.

'_Nee, Mayu-chi. Are you comfortable?'_ Yaya asked, as she glared daggers at the girl.

Mayumi blinked stupidly as she looked at what Yaya was talking.

Pink tainted her cheeks when she understood what was happening. Kukai was still hugging her and she was hugging back.

'_Jealous?'_ She asked when she fought of the blush.

Yaya's cheeks turned pink as she started pointing her fingers.(Like Hinata ;D)

'_Iie…'_ She said quietly.

"**God, she hates me now…"**

'_Don't hate me, Yaya-chan.'_ Mayumi said as she released Kukai and walked infront of Yaya.

The girl looked up at her and grinned.

'_I won't!'_ She exclaimed happily, as she grabbed Mayumi's hand.

'_Let's go, Mayu-chi! We have to eat the cake!'_ The hyperactive girl shouted.

Mayumi blinked as a smile played on her lips.

'_Yaya-chan, you'll get fat if you eat to much sweets, then no boy will look at you.'_ Mayumi said with a serious expression.

'_Mayu-chi!'_ The girl started chasing Mayumi, as Mayumi ran behind Kukai.

'_Tasukete, oh wonderful prince!'_ She exclaimed dramatically.

Everyone started laughing, as Kukai drapped his arm around Mayumi's shoulders.

"**I guess, even the broken guitar string can be replaced."**

After everyone stopped laughing, all of them agreed to go eat the cake. All of them were walking back to the Royal Garden, with Kukai and Mayumi last.

"_Yuu-chan. When you said you didn't want to leave me, were you serious?'_ Kukai asked breaking the silence between them.

Mayumi turned her head and grinned at him.

'_Hai.'_ She said as her grin never disappeared.

Kukai stopped and so did Mayumi.

'_I thought I would never tell you this, because it would break our friendship, but… Yuu-chan… I like you…' _ Kukai said as he looked at the darkening sky.

His eyes widened, when he felt Mayumi hugging him.

'_Those words are music to my ears.'_ She whispered for only him to hear, as she looked up at him and smiled.

Their faces started moving closer, when their lips touched. It felt as if electricity ran through their bodies, when it happened.

When they separated, they heard Yaya shouting some words, which couldn't be understood. They turned their faces to look at her and the others.

It looked as if Yaya wanted to gag, Amu was grinning and Tadase was smiling as if he knew this was gonna happen and all the guardian chara's were cheering.

'Let's go eat some cake, Yuu-chan!' Kukai said as he grinned at the girl beside him and grabbed her hand.

"**I guess, in the end, everything turns out for the good."**


End file.
